


More than Friendly Feelings

by Pyreite



Series: Brotherly Bonds [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreite/pseuds/Pyreite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph is sick of being the neighbourhood sounding-board whenever Casey whines about Donnie and vice-versa.  April is the centre of their screwed up love-triangle.  Raph, choosing a side, takes it upon himself to resolve the issue once and for all.</p><p>Warnings:  Contains coarse language, awkward arguments, flashes of lilac underwear, Raph being a jerk, and April being caught red-faced in the middle of the Lair.  Discretion is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Friendly Feelings

Raph was staring at her again. April set her homework aside. Her English essay was a lost cause anyway. She couldn't concentrate on her work while Raph tried to bore holes through the back of her skull with his eyes. April wondered what she'd done this time around to piss off the mighty green _Mean Machine_.

Raphael didn't avert his gaze when April finally looked over her shoulder. He didn't feign shyness, blush, or stammer an endearing excuse like Donnie. Raph continued to stare at her unblinkingly, green eyes narrow, and glittering with that unsettling reptilian intelligence. He was the most hot-headed of his brothers, but in moments like these, he had the stillness of a Ninja. He was unnervingly focused in the way he regarded April like an owl would a mouse.

Raphael was the firebrand of Splinter's eclectic family. Brusque, headstrong, and hot-tempered. He was a brawler by nature, not a quiet recluse like his brother Donatello. His scrutiny was making April feel a little _apprehensive_. She took a deep fortifying breath, just as Master Splinter had taught her, and tried to stay calm long enough to assess this new threat.

“Got something in your eye, Raphael?” asked April. She waited for the smartass quip or the scathing reply that was typically _Raph_. She was surprised by the silence. Raph rarely missed an opportunity to grind an opponent into dust physically and verbally. He'd never hurt her, outside of a little light sparring during training, but he'd also never been afraid to trade insults with her too.

April was used to the boisterous outspoken Raph, not this quiet and contemplative individual. She frowned when he grimaced. April was familiar with the many _moods of Raph_. The curling of his lower-lip, the wrinkling of his nose, and the furrowing of the scaly-skin between his eyes would have expressed disdain on the face of a human-being. April saw indecision, even uncertainty, when the turtle pursed his lips, opened his mouth, and snapped it shut a second later.

April was _suspicious_. Raphael Hamato, in her experience, had never ever (in a million years) been unwilling to voice his own opinions. April wondered if the risk of poking Raph with the stick of her curiosity was worth having it rammed down her throat. The moodiest of Splinter's sons rarely exercised the virtue of _patience_. April cursed her own stupid conscience when the flood of concern for the brooding turtle drowned her sense of self-preservation.

Sometimes April really hated how much she loved her extended mutant family. She sighed as she leaned forward in her chair. She threaded her fingers together, laid her hands in her lap to decrease the chances of fidgeting, and asked Raphael a probing question. “Have I got something on my face, Raph, or are you really that unhappy to see me?” April pasted on her cheekiest smile.

Raph was a tough guy, but he did have a soft spot for _her_. He wouldn't pounce on her right away, like he did whenever Mikey riled him up. April was willing to use those precious few seconds of peace she had before Raph flicked his knuckles across her forehead. He gave _noogies_ whenever he was particularly _peeved_. April was certain he was responsible for the bald-patch behind her left ear.

She was naturally grateful to have long hair, but sometimes when the wind blew just right, it was a little draughty just underneath her earlobe. April wondered if she should start wearing a scarf during the warmer summer months. Pink clashed with her red hair, so perhaps a green, or purple scarf would go better with her wardrobe. Walmart were saving a sale on Tuesday too. A quick stop on the way home from school would be the best opportunity she had to snag a scarf for herself and another five more for Master Splinter and her boys.

“ _April_!” snarled Raph.

April blinked like a bewildered mouse as she came back to reality. She'd grown used to being reprimanded under Master Splinter's tutelage. Her sensei was a modest man when he was sipping green tea, but he was a _demon_ in the dojo. April had earned her fair share of cuts and bruises during her kunoichi training. She understood, with terrible clarity, just how much of a _hard_ - _ass_ Splinter-sensei could be.

“ _Damn it_ , _April_! _Stop spacing out_!” complained Raphael. He waved his arms back and forth in wide frustrated half-circles. April was astute when she paid _heed_ to her surroundings. Unfortunately for Raph, outside of training, she had the attention-span of a sparrow. Only something truly disturbing would make her focus long enough to hear what he had to say.

“Look, April, I have something important to tell you”.

Raph rolled his eyes. “The things I do for my brothers”, he muttered irritably. He didn't want to get involved, but watching the love-triangle revolving around April was painful. He was sick of being the neighbourhood sounding-board whenever his best friend and his baby brother whined about one another. Casey was too chicken to talk to April, so Raph decided to play his turtle-shaped trump card.

“April”, declared Raph. “Donatello has a crush on you”.

“I know”, April replied dazedly. Her eyes were bright and confused as she pondered why Raph had told her what she already knew. Donnie wasn't subtle or discreet in his open admiration of her. His longing looks, penchant for blushing, and comical slip-ups were tell-tale signs of his affection. April was aware of his _more than friendly_ feelings.

Raph assumed the pose of the exasperated big brother. His lower-lip curled disdainfully. His muscular arms folded at the elbow and crossed disapprovingly over his chest. Raph arched a scaly green brow, leaned forward, and scowled as the bean-bag underneath him squeaked. It was hard to be intimidating when he was sitting on a bulging patchwork sack full of polystyrene _beans_ _._

“So you do pay attention when it counts”, said Raph. “Donnie is pretty pathetic at hiding the obvious. I'm surprised he hasn't declared his undying love for you, taken a rusty dagger, and stabbed himself through the heart like in that cheesy chick-flick. What the hell was it called”. Raph grimaced distastefully as he recalled the disgustingly cutesy film. “Julio and Romiet or something”.

“Romeo and Juliet”, corrected April. “Is a celebrated Shakespearean play, Raph, which you would know if you'd read the book instead of watching that trashy piece of crap excuse for a movie”.

Raph eyed Master Splinter's favourite pupil. Leo had been ousted as the pet the second she'd waltzed into their lives. Their mutual sensei, still grieving for his lost daughter Miwa, had adopted her like a stray cat. Raph still thought, after three years of April bunking under their roof, that Splinter went easier on her because she was a girl.  His sensei's sentimentality was surely to blame for April's attitude.

“Somebody shat in your cornflakes this morning”, grumbled Raph.

“You did!”, snapped April. “And Donnie is not pathetic!”

Raph smirked. Now he was getting somewhere. He regarded April amusedly as he bided his time. He'd obviously hit a nerve if she was being this defensive of Donatello. Raph decided to up his game.

“Donnie is pathetic if he's fawning over you all the time”.

April's eyes narrowed. “Shut your trap, Raph”.

She waited for the ball to drop. Surely Raph hadn't spent the better part of an hour, glaring a hole through her back, just for an opportunity to enlighten her about Donnie's feelings. April tensed when Raph's expression turned sly. He had that mischievous twinkle in his eye that meant trouble of the worst kind. April glared when Raph called her out.

“I can't believe a nice girl like you would lead Donnie on like that, April. You're worse than cruel. You're just plain _nasty_. Donnie adores you. How could you use him like that?”

“ _I am not leading Donnie on_!” argued April. She was appalled by the suggestion that she was using the gentlest of Splinter's sons like a child's plaything. “ _He's my best friend_!” The shock incited by Raph's accusation dissolved into anger seconds later. April vented her ire as righteous indignation blazed in her belly like hot coals inside a furnace.

“ _I would never hurt Donnie_!” exclaimed April _._

Raph snorted scornfully. “Not intentionally. No. But you will hurt him, April. It's inevitable”.

“ _No it's not_!” hissed April.

“Yes it is”, insisted Raph. He looked her in the eye as he delivered the payload. April would be enraged. She might even take a swing at him, but if he'd judged right than Donnie would benefit a thousand-fold. Raph was willing to risk a few bruises if it meant that his shy braniac brother could finally be happy.

“ _You don't want to go there_ , _Raph_!” warned April. The rage bubbled in her gut like a geyser ready to explode. She had a fair idea of where their conversation was heading. Raph was sure he knew her inside and out. He wouldn't relent until he'd made his point loud and clear.

“Come off your high-horse, April”, retorted Raphael. “Face it. You're human. Donnie is a mutant-freak. I didn't draw the line in the sand, but at least I know it's there”. Raph shook his head pityingly. “Donnie doesn't see it because he's an optimistic fool with his head in the clouds. You two will never be together in the way that Donnie wants, April. You should do him a favour and put him out of his misery once and for all. It's for his own good”.

April leapt from her seat. The chair toppled over, legs clattering, as it hit the Lair's cold concrete floor. Her green eyes smouldered like burning coals as she took a running jump. April hurled herself from the platform overlooking the lounge. She plunged over the inbuilt seating girdling the edge of the rectangular pit.

April hit the ground running. Raph braced himself for the inevitable backlash of her temper. He saw her hand whip forward as she stormed across the lounge. Raph was ready when April threw her weight into the blow. He expected to feel the sting of her rage, not the kiss of cold air as she paused mid-strike.

Raph ogled April's tear-stained face. She glowered at him through her dewy lashes. She was crying, but she held herself in check with a quiet dignity that Raph had never seen before. He glanced at the fingers held aloft an inch from his cheek. April's hand shook with fury as she fought to control her tumultuous emotions.

“ _You're wrong_!”

“I'm right”, asserted Raph. “Donnie's deluding himself and so are you”.

April's fingers curled inwards like claws. She wanted to sink her nails into Raphael's cheek. She wanted to rip and tear until he bled. April took a deep bone-rattling breath as the rage washed inwards. The molten wildfire of her outrage, fuelled by love and fear threatened to boil over, as she forced her fingers to curl into the bed of her palm.

“You're wrong”, reiterated April. She looked Raphael in the eye as pain doused the wildfire of her wrath. She was incensed by his goading though she understood his reasons for confronting her too. Raph was protective of his family. Donnie being the gentlest of his brothers was naturally the most vulnerable.

“I'm not”, Raph persisted stubbornly.

April rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Raph could be such a _jackass_. “Let me re-phrase”, rectified April. “You're right about how most humans would perceive Donnie, but you're wrong about me, Raphael”. She smiled when he grimaced, though the victory felt hollow.

“If I honestly cared about looks, Raph, I'd be chasing your tail instead of Donnie's. Thankfully I'm not that shallow”, stated April. She relished the way Raph scowled. The barb had hit home. If he wanted to play dirty than she could too. “Unlike most girls I actually care about a guy's personality, his make-up on the inside, that's what matters to me”.

April's expression softened when she talked about her secret crush. “Donatello is the sweetest, kindest, and most unselfish person I have ever met”. She blushed as she reflected on his heroism too. “He's always risking life and limb to rescue me from the Kraang, the Purple Dragons, and the Foot. He's my hero, because he's always catching me when I fall”.

“ _Hey_!” snarled Raph. “ _Donnie wasn't the only one risking his shell to save your ass_ , _April_!” He was miffed that she'd forgotten that Donnie was part of a team. “ _I was there too you know_! _So were Leo and Mikey_!”

April unfurled her fingers. She ignored the twinge of pain as her strained tendons slackened. Her palm was red where her nails had dug in. April was relieved that she hadn't broken the skin. An injury, however minor, would have impeded her training with Master Splinter.

April defended Donnie's valour as she wiped her tear-stained cheeks. “Donnie was usually the only one, _actively_ trying to save me, while you three screwed around busting skulls”. She struggled not to smile when Raph perked up at the mention of violence. He loved a good fight. She giggled when he sneered.

“We still contributed to the rescuing!”

“Contributed in absentia, Raph?” asked April. “That's a pretty pathetic excuse even for you”.

Raph scowled sullenly. “You can be such a bitch sometimes. Geeze. It must be that time of the month again”.

“Raph, you've almost had your brains slapped into your cloaca”, cautioned April. “Don't tempt fate by trying to catch a ride on the PMS Express. You'll regret it”.

Raphael chuckled. He regarded her approvingly. April had balls aplenty for a skinny half-human Kraangling. Maybe she was feisty enough to balance Donnie's pacifism. His braniac brother was a talented Ninja, certainly, but Donnie preferred tinkering with machines to training.

“But you know how much I like tempting fate”, teased Raphael. He bared his teeth in a wolfish grin as he extended a thick calloused finger. He prodded April in the stomach. Her clothes and skin gave way as he exerted gentle yet firm pressure. Raph's scaly brows furrowed, the mischievous grin fading, as he felt the scalloped edge of something thin and silky.

“Well, I guess that explains a few things. Shit, April. I didn't know you were so damned kinky”.

April gasped when Raph slid his finger under the waistband of her denim-shorts. The contact was brief but electric as he hooked the elastic band of her panties. “ _Raph!_ _What the hell are you do_ - _OW_!” squealed April. She leapt a foot in the air when he snapped the band of her underwear. April was red-faced when Raph wolf-whistled appreciatively.

“I dunno if I should be rooting for Donnie or jealous. Lilac-and-lace. Hot damn”. Raph leered at her toned bare belly when her shirt rode high. He smirked when he saw the matching scalloped edge of her lilac brassiere too.

“So the curtains do match the carpet”.

April O' Neil froze on the spot. She looked down, gasped, and turned beet-red when she saw the lilac-and-lace trim of her underwear. She hastily pulled her shirt down and her shorts up as Raphael mentally calculated the likelihood of her returning Donnie's feelings. April's unconscious attraction to the colour lilac stacked the odds in his braniac brother's favour. Raph capitalised on April's wardrobe malfunction before the embarrassment could simmer down and she was cool, calm, and rational again.

“So, you have a crush on Donnie too”.

April was caught like a deer in the headlights. She reddened at the blatant suggestion that she _reciprocated_ Donatello Hamato's feelings. Raphael's guess was more the truth than a lie despite April's better judgement. “It's purely _platonic_!” she hissed in denial. April glared when Donnie's meddling older brother tried to coerce a confession out of her.

“No it's not. You're wearing a purple bra and panties”.

“My underwear is _lilac,_ Raph! _Lilac_! Which is not even marginally close to the colour purple!” screeched April.

“Lilac is a shade of purple so technically it's still purple”, retorted Raphael.

“ _No it's not you pervert_!”

April struggled to straighten her clothes. She'd been caught flashing Raph. The indecency would surely conclude with her spending an afternoon explaining the embarrassing situation to their mutual _Sensei_. Splinter would be understanding, but April doubted he would take kindly to her _lusting_ after one of his sons. April refused to allow Raphael the satisfaction of catching her out.

“The colour of my underwear does not prove that I have a thing for Donnie!”

“Yes it does”, replied Raph. “And that _thing_ is called a crush, April”.

April O' Neil was terribly flustered. Her face was as red as her hair. She was mortified by the implication that the colour of her underwear could be associated with her school-yard crush on Donatello. She knew the attraction was mutual, but Raphael didn't need to know that too. He'd never let her live it down if she admitted that she was genuinely flattered by Donnie's clumsy flirting.

“That thing is not a _crush_!” retorted April. She tossed her head like a rebellious mare, hair flying wildly as she quarrelled with Raph. “ _Just because I'm wearing lilac-coloured underwear does not in any way_ , _shape_ , _or form prove that I have an unconscious attraction to Donnie_!” April realised her mistake too late when she saw the satisfaction on Raphael's face. The turtle's pearly white teeth glittered savagely in a broad shit-eating grin.

“Sure it does”, countered Raph. His green eyes twinkled as a quartet of shadows fell across the floor. Their fellow denizens of the Lair, drawn by their raucous argument, were gathered round the sunken pit that formed the central lounge. Raphael sank back into his bean-bag seat, smirking smugly, as he nodded to his brainy baby brother. “Right, Donnie?”

April gasped for breath like a fish out of water. She turned gingerly, suddenly terribly afraid, until she was face-to-face with a cherry-cheeked Donatello, a shell-shocked Leonardo, an ecstatic Michelangelo, and an amused Splinter- _sensei_ . Raphael ( _the conniving bastard)_ had planned for a public declaration of her secret affection for Donnie. April was caught red-faced as Raph made the already awkward situation _worse_.

“Donnie”, declared Raph. “You're one seriously lucky bastard”.

April's lip curled indignantly when Raph winked at her. She forgot her restraint, balled her fingers into a fist, and slugged him in the eye. She fumed when he nimbly intercepted the blow. “ _You are such an asshole_!” accused April. She tried to kick him when Raph laughed.

“You just figured that out now?”

April's toes cracked on the bony rim of Raph's shell. His naturally armoured carapace was rock-hard. “ _Ow_! _Ow_! _Ow_! _I hate you so much right now_!” cried April as her foot throbbed. She scowled when Raph pursed his lips and made kissy faces at her. He was teasing her just to be a jackass.

“You'll forgive me later!” taunted Raph. “Especially now that Donnie knows you like him too”.

Mikey elbowed Leo in the plastron. April blushed when she heard his enthusiastic whisper. “I told ya that April had a _thing_ for Donnie!” April's dignity crumbled when the usually all-knowing Leonardo gaped at her like a startled rabbit. The eldest of Splinter's sons hadn't gotten the same memo as Raph.

“Wait, April. You _actually_ like Donnie too?”

“She just said she does dumbass!” snarled Raphael. “Sit down and shut your trap before you hurt yourself, Leo! This has nothing to do with you! This is between April and Donnie! Quit interfering!”

“I wasn't talking to you, Raph! I'm the Leader, the oldest, and the most responsible turtle around here! Since it's my job to keep you morons safe and sound, Raph! I have a legitimate right to know who my brothers' are dating! So, that being said, I am going to ask April a very important question”.

April groaned miserably when Leo (being the pragmatist) asked her something very personal.

“April, are you dating Donnie?”

April heard the resounding smack of Donatello's palm hitting his forehead. He was mortified by Raph's manipulations and Leo's tactlessness. April hoped that Donnie hadn't wandered in whilst Raph had been snapping the elastic band of her panties. He was forgiving by nature, but April doubted he'd forget she was wearing lilac-and-lace themed underwear. Her sweet Donatello would probably try to coax her out of her clothes to see the proof for himself instead.

April whimpered when Splinter-sensei's large bat-like ears swivelled left than right. He was listening to every single word being said. April bowed her head ashamedly under his bright and understanding brown eyes. She wasn't about to admit her feelings to Leo, Mikey, or Raph, but Splinter deserved the truth, crazy as it was. She glanced at Donnie too, who was just as red-faced as she was, though the hopefulness in his eyes gave her the courage to voice her apologies.

April sighed as she addressed Splinter. “Sensei, I'm sorry for disturbing your afternoon meditations, but Raph honestly started the whole argument in the first place. He was being a jerk again”. April smothered the urge to smile when Splinter glowered disapprovingly at his errant son. The withering glare Raphael gave her in return would have melted stone.

April ignored Raph in favour of digging herself out of the hole he'd thrown her into. She gathered the remnants of her tattered dignity and addressed Leo and Mikey in turn. She rolled her eyes when Leo folded his arms, arched a scaly brow, and peered at her expectantly. He was the most responsible of his brothers, sure, but he could be a complete _ass_ too. April curbed her tongue as she explained the situation to Donnie's over-protective older brother.

“Leo, I honestly respect your opinion, but I don't need your permission to date Donnie”.

“Yes you do”, countered Leo.

April shook her head. “No I don't”.

“Oh yes you do!” insisted Leo.

April opened her mouth to argue the point, but Donatello beat her to the punch. “ _No she doesn_ ' _t_ , _Leo_!” He was pink-cheeked and breathing hard as he glared at his interfering older brother. “ _Master Splinter made you the Leader out in the field, but he didn't make you the boss of my private life_!” growled Donnie. He traded glares with Leo, before clearing his throat with a hoarse cough, and gesturing politely for April to continue.

“If you would be so kind my, Lady”.

April smiled weakly. “Thanks, Donnie”. Her heart skipped a beat when the gentlemanly turtle bowed courteously. April sighed in sync with Mikey. She shared a goofy grin with the youngest and most fun-loving of Donnie's brothers.

“I knew you two were totally meant for each other”, gushed Mikey. “You guys just needed time to realise it too”. Mikey winked at April as he slapped Leo hard across the shell. “Don't you worry your pretty little head about Mr. Grumpy Shell over here. He'll eventually come around too”.

April gasped when normally graceful Leo _stumbled_. A swift kick to the bottom of his shell sent him tumbling over the lounge's raised edge and down into the seating area below. April gasped when Leo crashed into Raphael in a flurry of arms, legs, and curses. She glanced sheepishly at Mikey, who grinned wickedly as he gave her a thumbs-up. April giggled when he bolted in a blur of green.

Mikey slapped Donnie on the shoulder as he ran away before Leo and Raph could recover. “Congratulations, Bro! I'm gonna book it before the ' _Gruesome_ - _Twosome_ ' can pound me into turtle-soup!” Mikey waved April farewell as he dashed down the tunnel leading into the belly of the Lair. “Welcome to the family, April! Check ya later, Sensei! Bye-bye Oh Don-Juan-El-Romantico!”

“ _Mikey_!” hissed Donnie. He smiled awkwardly at April. Mikey meant well, but his penchant for playing tricks usually ended badly for his brothers. Namely Raph and Leo this time around. Donnie flinched when Raph roared.

“ _GET YOUR BIG GREEN BUTT OUTTA MY FACE_ , _LEO_!”

“My butt may be green but it's not big, Raph!”

“It is from this angle! Get off!”

“Ow! Hey! _Watch the tail_!” yelped Leo.

April was more curious than afraid as she took a step forward. She leaned over the lip of the platform overlooking the Lair's central lounge. She peered down at the hopelessly tangled turtles. “Wait”, she mused aloud. “You guys have tails?”

April shuffled to the right so she could get a better look around the curve of Leo's shell.

“ _Raph_!” cried a scandalised Leonardo. He wriggled like a worm on a hook while Raphael rolled his eyes. Only Leo would have issues about a girl seeing his short and stubby turtle-tail. “ _Do something_!” demanded Leo. Raph shook his head when April bounced on her tip-toes as she tried to peer over the swell of Leo's shell.

“April, he's better looking right-side up. Believe me little, sister. You do not want to be where I am right now. It's not pretty. Leo's butt is big and green and scaly kind of like an ugly rock covered in lichen”.

“ _Raph_! _Shut up and help me before she sees my tail_!” howled Leo.

Raphael smirked as he grasped Leo's knees, bent his elbows, and tossed his brother onto the floor. He laughed when Leo hit the concrete with a loud shell-cracking bang. He winked when April pouted disappointedly. “Sorry, Babe, but you won't be seeing any turtle-tail today”. Raph grinned at his red-faced brother beside her.

“I'm sure you'd show your tail to April if she asked nicely right, Donnie?”

Donatello Hamato exchanged a nervous glance with his would-be paramour. He smiled sweetly at her before glaring at Raph. The manipulative bastard loved to make his life an awkward mess, especially where and when April was concerned. Donnie wisely chose to distract Raph by pointing at the much beloved patchwork of a bean-bag.

“I think you popped a seam, Raph”.

Donnie was relieved when his moody brother bent to inspect the much beloved bean-bag. Patched together from from strips of leather, vinyl, and other odds and ends, it was the most comfortable seat in the Lair. Raph usually claimed the right to sit in it, but he often had stiff competition from Leo, and Mikey too.

“ _Damn you_ , _Leo_!”, snarled Raph. “ _If you've busted my seat than I'm gonna bust your face_!”

Donnie raised a thick finger when Leo glanced his way. He wagged that finger back and forth, clucking his tongue disapprovingly. “My private life is my concern, Leo, not yours”. Donnie smiled when April, blushing to the tips of her ears, shuffled her feet. He blushed too as he apologised for his brothers' antics.

“I'm sorry, April. Raph's protective of me. Leo's the oldest so he likes to keep an eye on me too. And Mikey, well, Mikey just likes to get into the thick of things when everyone else is having fun. It's kind of a mad-house with the four of us driving Master Splinter crazy”.

Splinter shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He haughtily raised his whiskered chin and combed his fingers through his long sparse furry-beard. “I am not so old that I cannot keep up with any and all of my sons, Donatello”. Splinter sighed disappointedly when his middle-child's head disappeared inside his shell. Donatello was strong and intelligent, yes, but he was still overtly sensitive to correction too.

April laughed when she heard Donnie's muffled apology. She bravely took her place beside him and reached down to grasp his hand. She smiled when Donnie's head popped out of his shell again. He was gawking at her, cherry-cheeked, and pleasantly surprised when she threaded their mismatched fingers together. Three and five, awkward as it was, really did work well together.

“We're sorry for the disturbance, Sensei. It won't happen again, right Donnie?”

Donatello caught on quick. He nodded eagerly. “Oh right. Yeah. It won't happen again, Sensei. We'll be on our best behaviour. It's a turtle-promise”.

Splinter's ears twitched when Raph kicked Leo in the side. He sighed when Leo retaliated by tripping his brother. Their confrontation soon devolved into a tussle of fists, feet, and curses. Splinter looked over his shoulder at the brawling duo rolling around on the floor. “Kami be kind. If only your brothers had an ounce of your maturity, Donatello. I would surely have fewer grey hairs in my fur”.


End file.
